This proposal is a supplement to our current Human Brain Project Phase I Grant # NIH-NIMH R01MH064416 titled NeuroSys: Neuroinformatics for Neural Systems. The goal of this current Phase I project is to develop a semi-structured database environment that will a) enable neuroscience researchers to construct and maintain their own in-lab databases for anatomical and time-series data, and b) enhance their ability to exchange data and analysis tools with their collaborators at different sites. [unreadable] We propose to extend and enhance our project in 3 specific areas: [unreadable] 1. We will build and administer a centralized meta-data cache to service multiple user groups, in order to create an environment that fosters, encourages and accelerates the grass-roots evolution of commonly accepted controlled vocabularies (http://dublincore.org) for describing data in several sub-disciplines of Neuroscience. [unreadable] 2. We will administer the NeuroSys Database Project as a public, fully functional open-source community; to enable contributions of software modules from other interested members of the Neuroscience community. [unreadable] 3. We will accelerate the development of several crucial software components, to allow an easier release of a prototype system to an extended group of interested users. [unreadable] This project will address the growing need to provide mechanisms for biomedical researchers to be able to annotate the data produced in their own laboratories promote collaboration among investigators and enable data sharing among members of the neuroscience and general biomedical research community [unreadable] [unreadable]